mario_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
'Mario & Sonic at the Extreme Olympic Winter Games 2 '''is an installment in the ''Mario & Sonic ''series. It is exclusively for Wii U. Characters Playable Characters There are a total of 40 playable characters. 32 of them return, while 8 are new. Mario series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Bowser * Yoshi * Daisy * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Bowser Jr. * Toad * Rosalina * Diddy Kong * Nabbit * Dry Bowser * Shy Guy * Pianta (NEW) * Toadsworth (NEW) * Sprixie Princess (NEW) * Koopa Troopa (NEW) Sonic series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Vector * Metal Sonic * Jet * Rouge * Omega * Espio * Cream * Zazz * Charmy (NEW) * Chaos (NEW) * Egg Pawn (NEW) * Chip (NEW) Non-playable characters * Toad * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Lakitu * Goombrat * Waddle Wing * Bob-omb * Chain Chomp * Bullet Bill * Cleaving Cloud * Cheep Cheep * Swooper * Rambi * Sidestepper * Unagi * Pianta * Noki * Cat Goomba * Galoomba * Dry Bones * Podoboo * Luma * Mechakoopa * Hammer Bro. * Boomerang Bro. * Magikoopa * Thwomp * Chao * Animal Friends * Orbot * Cubot * Egg Pawn * Orca Whale * Motobug * Kiki * Egg Hammer * Chip * Wisps * Yacker * Storm * GUN Truck * Master Zik Events There are 14 events in the game, each with their own "Plus" versions. * Alpine Skiing Giant Slalom * Ski Jumping Large Hill * Freestyle Skiing Moguls * Freestyle Ski Cross * Halfpipe * Snowboard Cross * Speed Skating 500m * Short Track 1000m * Figure Skating * Bobsleigh * Skeleton * Ice Hockey * Curling * Biathlon Adventure Mode Much like the previous game's adventure mode, you go around rescuing characters. This time around, each character unlocks a music track, along with their costume. Music Mario series Returning music # Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. # Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Main Theme from Super Mario World # Peach's Castle from Super Mario 64 # Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 # Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine # Waluigi Stadium from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Greenhorn Forest from Wario World # Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Daisy Circuit from Mario Kart Wii # Boss Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Final Boss Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U # Plessie's Plunging Falls from Super Mario 3D World New music # Hammer Bros. from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Bramble Blast from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest # Mario Stadium from Mario Superstar Baseball # Fluffy Bluff Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Main Theme from Donkey Kong Country Returns # Koopa Troopa Beach from Mario Sports Mix # Beach Theme from Super Mario 3D Land # DLC Shop from New Super Mario Bros. 2 # Double Cherry Pass from Super Mario 3D World # Battle Theme from Paper Mario: Color Splash Sonic series Returning music # Green Hill Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog # Chemical Plant Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Sonic Boom from Sonic CD # Flying Battery Zone from Sonic and Knuckles # Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure # Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 # Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes # Babylon Garden from Sonic Riders # Egg Factory from Sonic Riders # Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush # His World from Sonic the Hedgehog # Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors # Boss Rush from Sonic Lost World New music # Emerald Hill Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Stardust Speedway from Sonic CD # Open Your Heart from Sonic Adventure # Fly in the Freedom from Sonic Adventure 2 # This Machine from Sonic Heroes # Team Chaotix from Sonic Heroes # Dreams of an Absolution from Sonic the Hedgehog # Endless Possibilities from Sonic Unleashed # Death Egg, mkII from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 # Special Stage from Sonic Lost World